Burn
by lgandara93
Summary: -¿Quién está ahí? -¡La revolución francesa! AU no AU que se vuelve Canon. Enjoltaire. Courferre. Dolor vario. Pequeña incorporación para el Barricade Day.


**Burn.**

 _Cuando el asedio de cuarenta inviernos_

 _En tu erial de belleza abra trincheras,_

 _Tu juvenil librea, hoy admirada,_

 _Será un paño raído y harapiento._

 _Y cuando te pregunten dónde ha ido_

 _El tesoro de tus días más lozanos, Responder que a tus hundidos ojos_

 _Afrentoso sería, un vano alarde._

 _Cuánto más elogioso a tu belleza_

 _Sería decir: "Esta criatura_

 _Mi deuda salda y a mí me justifica,_

 _Pues vuestra es la belleza que ha heredado"._

 _Así en la vejez joven serías,_

 _Verías arder tu sangre ya enfriada_

Tres libros sobre historia política cayeron de la estantería en la pared de la izquierda hasta el suelo cuando el joven de cabellos dorados entró en la habitación. El sol había caído ya hace unas horas, más viviendo en pleno centro de París las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la estancia combinado con los ruidos de la calle pues era Sábado por la noche y eso significaba más ruido de lo habitual. Más la habitación, por dentro, estaba silenciosa, obvio lo era pues las dos personas que la compartían eran igual de silenciosas. Uno de poco ruido y muchas nueces, el otro, capaz de callar todo un auditorio con tan solo tres palabras.

Pese aparentar la edad de un infante, Enjolras era un joven temible. Educado. Regio. Buen estudiante. Estudiaba un doble grado de Derecho e Historia Política además de liderar _Les Amis de l'ABC,_ una pequeña asociación de carácter no lúdico que ayudaba a los más desfavorecidos, participaba en protestas políticas contra el partido de François Hollande, vegano y defensor de los derechos de los homosexuales. Podía tener toda esta lista, sumado a su aspecto angelical: ojos azul cielo, piel blanca cual mármol, la musculatura de un niño a punto de hacer hombre… Pero en cuanto Grantaire le sacaba de sus casillas, era un ángel del apocalipsis. Y, una noche más, lo había conseguido. Por eso el portazo, por eso los libros del compañero de Enjolras, Combeferre, que por suerte estaba fuera con el resto de amigos, de haber estado habría parado lo que vino después con sus tres simples palabras.

\- ¿Enjolras? –susurró una voz ronca, rota, al otro lado de la puerta tras casi salirse del marco con la fuerza con la que el joven la cerró. No le dio tiempo a contestar, una cabellera no tan larga ni tan resplandeciente como la de Enjolras asomó por la puerta.

Al contrario que Enjolras, Grantaire era una sombra. Era el último eslabón. La piedra que pisas en la calle y tropiezas. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Un cínico. Un suicida. No era nadie. Sin embargo, en aquella primavera, era el actual "algo" de Enjolras. O eso habían dicho tras primero conocerse discutiendo, luego besarse y tras tres o cuatros polvos en distintos lugares. No querían llamarse novios, aunque a veces se les escapaba, pero estaban. El uno tenía al otro, aunque de distintas maneras.

Grantaire se tuvo que apoyar para no caer ahí en el suelo, entre salir corriendo tras su pareja y las tres pintas que se había bebido no estaba viendo París esa noche, estaba viendo una nebulosa, pero como siempre que estaba con él. Aquella aura resplandeciente. Se mantuvo, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba –entre otras miles de millones de cosas– a Enjolras que este bebiera hasta la inconsciencia. Y esa noche no lo había hecho, quizás había sumado tres o nueve chupitos de tequila a aquellas pintas. Grantaire estudiaba Bellas Artes, no Matemáticas. Observó al rubio al final de la habitación, recogiendo nervioso los libros, siempre que se ponía nervioso tenía la necesidad de recoger, de tener todo bajo control. Más Grantaire, o R como a veces le llamaban pues pronunciar su nombre en francés y bebido, era una tarea de gigantes, no sabía que había pasado para poner nervioso a Enjolras, no al menos esta vez.

\- Enjolras, háblame. Llevas desde que salimos del Musain sin hablarme. Incluso en el metro cuando te han dado ese panfleto sobre los mormones. ¡Y odias a los mormones! –el moreno intentó dar dos pasos pero Enjolras, al fin o al menos, le clavó los ojos tan a fuego que Grantaire creyó derretirse. Era esa mirada de "mátame aquí mismo que moriré sonriendo", salvo que en este caso decía "acércate y estás muerto", así que Grantaire se quedó en su sitio, haciendo lo que mejor sabía: darle a la lengua- ¿Qué he podido decir yo, pobre pecador, para enfadar a los dioses? –borracho era más dicharachero que de lo habitual. Enjolras lo sabía, sabía que iba a soltar y le iba a cortar para que parase pero no le dio tiempo- ¡Escuchen, humanos, la ira de Apolo! Quizás este sea mi último discurso pues está apuñando su lira –estaba subiendo el volumen, las puertas contiguas de la residencia universitaria empezaron a abrirse mientras Grantaire señalaba el libro que Enjolras estaba sosteniendo, una copia sobre la República de Platón. En la puerta de enfrente Musichetta con un Joly acostado a su lado y sin camiseta, lo que era la sombra de Bossuet saltando tras los otros dos pues era más pequeño, reían ante el espectáculo que Grantaire estaba montando en mitad del pasillo, gesticulando con las manos como si se tratara de una ópera- ¿Qué puede llevar a un Dios a la ira? ¡Os lo diré! Cualquier cosa. Porque somos sus muñecas de porcelana. Nos crearon por aburrimiento y ahora nos matarán por igual. ¿Qué he podido hacer, me pregunto? Seguramente guiñarle un ojo al sol que representa. O quizás deslizar más bebida de lo habitual en mi cántaro. ¡Falacias! Estoy seguro lo único que he hecho esta copiosa noche de Junio es respirar. Pues Apolo no soporta mi aliento. Pero bien gusta de la vista en lo alto de mis mejillas cuando me meto…

\- ¡Grantaire, basta! –y claro que paró. Las palabras de Enjolras eran balas en el cuerpo del otro, que le observó y le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida, falsa como bien sabía el rubio, cuando se acercó a él y empujándole en el pecho le alejó de la puerta- ¡Eres un estorbo! Vienes a las reuniones solo para interrumpir ¡tú, que no crees en nada!

\- Creo en ti.

Grantaire tenía razón en sus palabras, aunque sonaran anticuadas, Enjolras era para él su salvación, su paracaídas, era un muro donde podía sostenerse, y aunque llovieran balas frente a aquel muro él se sentiría seguro. Si tenía que caer de rodillas por él y continuar su referencia sobre sus mejillas, lo haría. Hasta limpiarle las zapatillas, unas converses rojas que parecían hablar en vez de tener tobillos de lo roídas que estaban. Creía en él, porque la botella no era un algo físico que poder aferrarse todas las noches, y Grantaire había encontrado en los contados momentos de cariño de Enjolras una pequeña luz en la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Para cuando Grantaire volvió a la realidad se encontraba tirado en el suelo del pasillo. Normalmente, en sus habituales discusiones pues Enjolras y Grantaire eran 75% peleas y 25% relación normal, incluso llevando saliendo oficialmente ya durante casi un año, Enjolras le metía dentro de la habitación, le gritaba lo mucho que lo detestaba y luego follaban donde encontraban. Pero esta vez no fue así.

Porque había intercedido en lo único en lo que Enjolras creía: la causa.

O quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando a Grantaire y sus burlas. El sexo era bueno, muy bueno, pero soportar a aquel hombre todo el rato era una tarea ardua para Enjolras. Que ya tenía suficiente con el resto de sus amigos, en especial su compañero de clase, Marius Pontmercy, que desde que encontró novia en la fiesta de enfermería –en la cual obligaron a Enjolras a ir– no había vuelto a aparecer en ninguna reunión de la asociación. Primero, porque tenía pareja, segundo, porque Combeferre había estallado y le había lanzado una copia de "Waterloo" de Victor Hugo a la cara y le había dejado brecha, Enjolras supo aquella vez cual era el límite de Combeferre en cuanto a soportar a una persona, que era un límite mucho más amplio que el suyo propio. Grantaire se había reído una noche más de las ideas de Enjolras sobre la revolución y sobre el pueblo, sobre la justica, la igualdad y la libertad. Y Enjolras no pudo soportarlo más. Normalmente le discutía, de hecho era con el que más debatía en los mítines y eso hacía más entretenida la noche para el resto, le cuestionaba sus ideales, y Enjolras respondía pues había pasado años encerrado en un palacio de cristal, confiscado por un padre que se veía cada noche con una mujer distinta y que atendía más a los asuntos de su polla que a su cargo de secretario en el gobierno francés y con una madre florero, regada por las fiestas de clases altas y los vestidos que vendían en las tiendas de los campos Elíseos. Ahora que era libre, dejó su hogar con diecinueve años solo tomando su copia del Manifiesto Comunista que su tío le regaló antes de morir en las revueltas de los obreros de los noventa, y se juró que iba a ser el cambio, iba a apartar a los políticos corruptos, con o sin novio.

Una vez dejó ordenada, de nuevo, la habitación Enjolras se deshizo de la ropa y se metió en la cama. Podría haber hecho otro boquete en la pared con sus puños, no era asiduo a la violencia pero aquella era su manera de desfogarse, pero le había prometido a Combeferre no dejar la pared como un campo de minas. Había ocho boquetes bien marcados. No los habían conseguido tapar.

Lo malo de no poder pegar a algo, a veces Enjolras se parecía a su otro compañero, Bahorel, que era de pegar y luego preguntar, el cual siempre, pero siempre, veía en la cafetería y nunca en clases ¡y estudiaban la misma diplomatura!, y estar parado en una cama en completo silencio era que Enjolras empezaba a pensar, sobrepensar, y aquello no era bueno. ¿Cómo podía odiar tanto, pero tanto, a Grantaire? ¿En qué momento había decidido tirar adelante con esa relación? ¿Qué se creía cuando deicidio continuar adelante, un salvador de almas desgraciadas? Había convertido a Grantaire en su proyecto personal en la asociación, que esa semana había estado llevando mantas y alimentos a centros de acogida de inmigrantes, quería apartarle del alcohol, hacerle creer en algo más que en la búsqueda de la muerte, quería que fuera feliz. Pero Enjolras había caído con él en este proceso. Enjolras no se rendía, no lo haría aquella vez, habían tenía más discusiones y pese que había tocado su punto más sensible, lo arreglarían. Pero ahora ni en unas cuantas horas quería solucionarlo. Quería dormir, no lo había hecho en varios días. Mañana pensaría que hacer, ahora debía priorizar: primero Francia, luego tus amoríos.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Algo se había metido en su cama, un cuerpo, cuando Enjolras había conseguido casi caer dormido. Combeferre no daba abrazos. A pesar de dar un pequeño bote en la cama por el hecho de contacto físico Enjolras se giró despacio, dejando las manos rodeando su pecho y un calor golpeando a su espalda como si le hubieran acercado a una estufa eléctrica, en este movimiento encontró a Courfeyrac hecho una bola a su lado, le había pasado las manos por el pecho y tiraba de su camiseta de pijama. Su otro mejor amigo, a parte del ausente, mágicamente se había colado en el cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno, "¿cómo ha colado la bicicleta sin que lo oiga?" se preguntó Enjolras al ver en la puerta una estructura amarilla posada en la puerta, "Corrijo ¿por qué DEMONIOS se ha traído la bicicleta?".

Courf, que vestía la ropa con la que Enjolras le había visto la última vez a la tarde en el Musain, un pequeño bar en la plaza de Saint-Michael que habían asignado sin preguntar siquiera al dueño como lugar de reunión de la organización, había aprovechado el giro y se había escondido todavía más en el costado del rubio; el rostro de su amigo que siempre mostraba una sonrisa que inspiraba calidez y ternura estaba ahora escondida, todo lo que se podía ver era una masa de rizos negros que se habían mantenido igual de definidos y perfectos que desde cuando se vieron aquella mañana en las clases de Derecho que cursaban juntos.

Y a pesar de que Enjolras no estaba en el mejor de sus humores, sabía que la prioridad eran sus amigos, y más todavía cuando notó a Courfeyrac empezar a temblar a su lado, le oía respirar con dificultad (también porque parecía haberse escondido como un pequeño gorrión en el pecho de Enjolras y este dudaba que se pudiese respirar cómodamente), y en cuanto oyó el primer atisbo de llorando tomó a Courfeyrac por las mejillas y le hizo mirarle.

\- Courfeyrac… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Puto –Courfeyrac, como siempre, nunca daba una respuesta exacta si se trataba de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, este agachó la cabeza para no enfrentar los ojos del otro.

\- Eso no ha sido una respuesta. Y no cobro a nadie por mantener relaciones sexuales.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala. Enjolras seguía esperando, Courfeyrac seguía dándole vueltas.

\- ¿Puedes… entonces mantener relaciones no sexuales conmigo un rato?

\- No. Tengo pareja.

Otro silencio, Courfeyrac no supo si atravesarse la mente por la lentitud de su amigo por no entender lo que quería decir y seguir llorando por lo miserable que era.

\- Estaba pidiendo mimos.

\- ¡Joder Courfeyrac! Lo siento. Ven aquí.

Courfeyrac era de entre el resto de miembros de Les Amí, y exceptuando a Jehan que atraía la alegría y las ganas de vivir incluso estando lejos, el que más había calado en Enjolras. El moreno era un joven encantando, jamás callaba, respetuoso con los demás y podía llenar una sala entera con una simple sonrisa, normalmente la llenaba de mujeres. Y en ese encanto Enjolras había caído, convirtiéndolo en su mejor amigo, con él y como estaban ahora Enjolras podía estar tranquilo, con él entre sus brazos, sin necesidad de hablar de que les había pasado a cada uno. Pero así como Courf había quitado capas a Enjolras y tenía el privilegio del contacto físico, Enjolras había conseguido que el otro no se callara sus problemas, que dejara de usar el humor para distraerse de sus propios problemas. Así que tras unos minutos en silencio, ambos abrazados y respirando entrecortados, Courfeyrac habló.

\- He discutido con Combeferre.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

\- ¡Nada! –el moreno sacó el rostro del pecho del otro para mirarle con verdadera ofensa. Enjolras ya estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero de habitación habría empezado a tener una relación sentimental con su mejor amigo. De hecho él instó a Combeferre a que le dijese sus sentimientos a Courfeyrac, que ahora arrugaba la nariz algo roja por llorar- Es solo que… Sigo con miedo a que me quiera. Y no me mires así, sabes como era antes de él. Y mi mejilla aprecia plenamente que no reciba el tortazo de una dama cada semana o cada día. Pero… Sigo pensando que… eso.

\- Queso.

\- Idiota.

\- Es que no me estás dando una respuesta exacta de que ha pasado Courfeyrac.

\- ¡Es que eso ha pasado! Nada. Te lo he dicho. Estábamos en el Musain cuando Grantaire y tú os fuisteis, como siempre, gritando. Luego se hizo el silencio y supe entonces que había llegado el final: ´Ferre se había aburrido de mí.

\- ¿Y se lo has dicho a él? –el silencio del moreno, que jugaba distraído paseando los dedos por el pecho de Enjolras, sirvió de respuesta- No. Simplemente te levantaste y te fuiste corriendo de allí ¿verdad? Courfeyrac…. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, en serio. Nunca ha visto a ´Ferre tan feliz y tan distraído como contigo. ¡Incluso conseguiste que se saltara una clase de Historia de la Filosofía! No quiero saber para qué. Pero Combeferre no es fácil, casi no habla, vive entre sus libros, no es adicto a la fiesta y pocas veces puede ser cariño. Pero contigo es otro ´Ferre. Cuando te digo que hasta yo he visto el cambio es que lo he visto. Es feliz contigo.

\- Pero…

\- No se aburre de ti. Lo conozco. Ambos sois polos opuestos, pero es como yo con Grantaire…

\- Grantaire y tú no sois polos opuestos.

Aquella afirmación con tal seriedad por parte del moreno sorprendió a Enjolras, elevando una ceja, Courfeyrac pocas veces era serio, excepto en temas del partido o en qué debían ponerse si iban a salir de fiesta (especialmente se ensañaba con Marius, su compañero de cuarto), así que aquella información sorprendió a la otra parte. Courfeyrac sacó el rostro del pecho de Enjolras y se deshizo de la camisa y la pajarita que llevaba.

\- Combeferre y yo somos distintos. Yo me meto con calcetines a la cama y eso lo odia. Él cree en el derecho humano, yo en el derecho político. Él bebe pepsi y yo cocola. Yo vivo más de noche que de día y él vive más de día que de noche, aunque incluye las noches entre sus mil tazas de café ¡yo ni siquiera bebo café!

\- Lo que te faltaba….

\- Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros si somos diferentes. Pero Grantaire y tu no. En realidad sois bastante parecidos. Explotáis con facilidad. Os gusta que os reten. De no ser así no armaríais los debates que armáis en el Musain. Él está jodido, pero no se lo has preguntado, tú también estás jodido pero tampoco te lo ha preguntado. ¿Me entiendes?

No del todo, él no se veía igual a Grantaire. Él luchaba contra todo con una fiereza sobrehumana, y Grantaire solo se dedicaba a seguirle los pasos y cuestionarle todo… Antes de que pudiera contestar a ello, otra voz hizo aparición en la sala, Enjolras empezaba a cuestionarse su capacidad auditiva.

\- Grantaire y tú sois libres.

Combeferre no necesitaba decir más para callar a los otros dos, que miraron hacia la puerta donde el castaño ya había entrado y trancado, moviendo la bicicleta de Courfeyrac, el cual estaba temblando un poco al ver entrar a su novio. Cuando Combeferre llegó hasta la cama donde estaban los otros dos una de sus cejas se elevó, como Enjolras bien dijo, no se había cuestionado qué hacían ahí, y por qué Courf había salido corriendo. Se quitó las gafas y se metió con ellos, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y arrugando la nariz cual hámster cuando vio lo poco cómodo que iba a dormir esa noche.

Courfeyrac, en medio de ellos, rodó y se acurrucó contra él, con todo aquello dejaron el tema cerrado. A veces no hacía falta palabras para solucionar los problemas. Courfeyrac amaba a Combeferre y Combeferre amaba a Courfeyrac. Más una mano seguía unida a Enjolras, que sonrió al tener a sus amigos a su lado mientras se replanteaba lo que le había dicho.

Grantaire y él eran libres.

-x-

Enjolras despertó con una sacudida que lo lanzó lejos de la atalaya donde había estado durmiendo en su ronda de la barricada, una bala había atravesado los cimientos de la estructura construida hacía dos noches en la calle Chanvrerie. Calló entre restos de tablas de madera de distintos muebles y se hizo un corte bastante peliagudo en la pierna con el final de una farola que Bahorel había conseguido derribar y acuñar en la barricada y tres libros le golpearon en la cabeza. El dolor le devolvió a la realidad, aunque en su cabeza todavía rondaba aquel sueño tan extraño. Él con el pelo corto. Courfeyrac y Combeferre salían juntos. ¿Y que era aquella cosa en su habitación de forma cuadrada que mostraba imágenes?

Estaban en París, era Junio de 1832, Lamarque había muerto hace dos días y en las calles se habían levantado barricadas contra el nuevo rey.

Enjolras se estaba poniendo la corbata alrededor de la herida cuando alguien le llamó a gritos. Marius estaba en el otro extremo de la barricada, cubierto de sangre y con tal solo diez tiros en su bayoneta, le señaló con la cabeza la taberna Corinto. De la que llevaba la mirada a esta, Enjolras pudo ver lo que había ocurrido mientras dormía: habían caído. Reconoció la calva de Bossuet bajo un piano hecho trizas, a su pies, Joly, el médico, descansaba también ahora eternamente. Enjolras no vio a Bahorel y Jehan, pero el volver a situarse le recordó el aborrecedor grito Jehan había promulgado desde el otro lado cuando fue capturado.

"Viva Francia. Larga vida a Francia. Larga vida al futuro."

Eso dijo antes de recibir un tiro en la nuca. Esa frase retumbaba ahora en los oídos de Enjolras, al que le gritaban que corriera a protegerse dentro de la taberna. El que le gritaba era Combeferre, que también lleno de sangre y con el chaleco hecho girones asió a su amigo por el brazo y le bajó los últimos peldaños de la barricada. Cuando ambos estaban en suelo firme, a su lado yacía otro cuerpo, más no se reconocía pues estaba junto a otro cuerpo más y los restos de una roída bicicleta. Parecía dormido ante los ojos de Enjolras que se abrieron al reconocer los rizos negros perfectamente definidos, pero Combeferre había visto a Courfeyrac siendo atravesado por una espada mientras luchaba contra un agente de la ley, caído a su lado. Enjolras no pudo pararse a llorar, la revolución continuaba y debían lucharla hasta que el sol apareciese, más cuando estaba dentro del Corinto y Feuilly estaba poniendo candados y cadenas para que no entrasen los agentes supo que había perdido a su otro amigo. Combeferre había ido corriendo a ayudar a Joly, que parecía todavía respirar pese a tener el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala, y lo estaba cargando en sus brazos cuando otra lluvia de metralla atravesaron a los dos. Enjolras vio a su mejor amigo caer al suelo con la vista puesta en el cielo estrellado, incluso creyó oírle soltar un último suspiro.

Enjolras subió los escalones entre más cuerpos de compañeros, habían utilizado el local como enfermería y cantina mientras batallaban, y cuando se giró en busca de el último de sus camaradas, Feuilly, esté le sonrió desde debajo de las escaleras. Empuñaba un hacha y había roto todos los escalones para impedir al enemigo llegar al piso superior, o al menos ponérselo más complicado. Enjolras le devolvió la sonrisa al más trabajador de sus lugartenientes y vio como se encaminaba a la puerta al grito de: "¡Viva Polonia!"

Se había dejado el fusil en la barricada así que el rubio tuvo que lanzar entre gritos botellas de aguardiente para intentar replegar al batallón que se hizo con la taberna en unos pocos minutos, tirando la puerta abajo. En el techo que Enjolras pisaba se hizo un agujero y desde aquel vislumbró todos los cuerpos de sus compañeros, sus piernas fallaban y temblaban y se posó contra la pared. A su lado, en una mesa, un Grantaire más borracho que vivo descansaba abrazando una botella y con la cara escondida entre sus brazos. Enjolras no lo reconoció, o le dio por muerto como a todos y como él en unos pocos minutos.

Unos veinte soldados consiguieron subir a la segunda planta, encontrando a Enjolras de pie y mirándoles con una rabia infernal, las bayonetas del enemigo temblaron ante la solo imagen del joven afrontándolos sin miedo alguno. Aquel era el juicio final y Enjolras era el ángel que les había llevado a todos a aquel lugar. Ese era el precio que había pagado por perseguir una utopía: la democracia.

\- Es el jefe –gritó un soldado situado al frente, su pistola era la más firme- ¡Fusilémoslo!

\- Fusiladme –contestó el líder, cruzando sus brazos y prestando su cuerpo a las balas.

\- ¿Queréis que os venden los ojos?

\- No.

Se hizo un silencio. Pero no duró mucho.

Grantaire pareció despertar gracias a este y se puso en pie sin ningún atisbo de borrachera, que la llevaba, y comprendió todo. El fantasma que perseguían y que no paraba de repetirles se habían convertido en un monstruo que les iba a devorar, que así fuera.

\- ¡Viva la República! –gritó, dando sendos pasos hasta colocarse junto a Enjolras en la pared- ¡Aquí estoy! Matadnos a los dos con un golpe.

Enjolras miró a Grantaire y sus brazos de descruzaron, aquella mirada de terror se disipó a la par que Grantaire le observaba como le había observado siempre, como Enjolras se había fijado en aquel extraño sueño y que le recordaron por qué había querido salvar a su compañero: sonriéndole, admirándole. Colocado a su lado le dijo con dulzura:

\- ¿Lo permites?

Enjolras quiso decirle que lo sentía, que no lo odiaba, y que él también creía en él y en ellos dos como un todo. Pero no tuvo tiempo, una lluvia de balas, ocho en el cuerpo de Enjolras y cinco en el de Grantaire, les atravesaron y cayeron en el suelo cuando Enjolras aceptó la mano Grantaire.

Tumbado en el suelo de una barricada ya caída, Enjolras sonreía antes de morir.

Se sentía libre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Ayer fue dia de dolor, y hoy es día de dolor también. No sé por qué me dio por decidir algo para este día ni creo que sea la mejor de la obras, pero si sacas una lágrima hazmelo saber y habrá merecido la pena. Por otro año más sin los pequeños revolucionarios.**

 **Vive la revolución!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Lucy.**


End file.
